Hurt Any Longer
by Jia Byun Noona
Summary: "Itu bukan alasan untukku bersekolah di sekolah berandalan ini, hyung." /"Ya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau Luhan cemburu jika melihatku pulang dengan Chanyeol-ssi../ Fic ChanBaek / DaeBaek/ n't Like? Don't read!


**Hurt Any Longer**

**Author : ****Jia Byun Noona**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Support : BAP's & BTS's member .**

**Pair: **** Baekyeol, HunBaek, DaeBaek**

**Rated : ****T**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review panuan lohh**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

Meski langkahnya terlihat begitu meragukan, lelaki dengan postur ramping dan pendek itu berjalan dengan helaan nafas tertahan dibalik punggung lelaki tegap dihadapannya. Semua siswa di BangJin High School menatap kedua orang ini dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, tak ada yang mereka lewatkan, membuat si lelaki mungil makin merasa kecil di tempat ini.

"Menyingkir dari ku Yoda!"

"Cium aku, maka aku akan pergi." Mata kecilnya menatap sekumpulan pemuda yang mengepung seorang lelaki lain yang berwajah cantik. Dia berhenti melangkah, membuat pemuda tinggi depannya juga berhenti melangkah.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Yongguk-hyung.. aku tidak yakin ingin bersekolah disini." Yongguk menghela nafas, dan menatap sekumpulan orang itu. kini lelaki cantik disana berjinjit dan mencium pemuda tinggi itu, membuatnya menutup mata Baekhyun, adiknya yang dia rasa masih polos, Baekhyun memutar matanya yang ditutup oleh tangan besar milik kakaknya.

"Bang Baekhyun, kakek menyuruh mu sekolah disini. Ini adalah sekolah milik keluarga kita."

"Itu bukan alasan untukku bersekolah di sekolah berandalan ini, hyung." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Yongguk. Yongguk memandang jijik saat lelaki tinggi itu bukannya menyingkir malah mencium pemuda cantik itu ganas. Membuatnya segera menyeret Baekhyun pergi, garis wajah tegasnya menjadi agak geram.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ternyata sekolah ini lebih buruk dari apa yang ayah ceritakan saat diJepang."

Baekhyun tertawa, dan akhirnya mata kecilnya bisa memandang luas kembali.

"Kau hanya melihat orang berciuman, hyung." Yongguk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, dan menepuk kumpulan surai hitam diatas kepala adiknya itu.

"Kemana kepolosanmu adikku? Apa yang menyerangmu saat kau lama di Thailand?" Baekhyun kembali tertawa renyah.

"Kau yang salah menempatkanku. Asrama mana yang tanpa perlindungan sama sekali? Siswa disana bebas keluar masuk malam hari walaupun sudah larut, orang luar masuk sembarangan." Yongguk mengagguk-angguk paham.

"Karena itu aku memindahkan mu ke sini." Baekhyun merubah wajahnya agak suram. Padahal dia sudah menemukan teman yang sangat cocok dengannya, lelaki pendek dengan mata bulat yang selalu mentraktirnya, oh sungguh, Baekhyun orang kaya yang paling irit di dunia ini.

"Kau berlebihan, hyung. kau tahu sendiri aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. kenyataannya orang-orang degan jas hitam selalu mengikutiku, aku tak yakin mereka sempat mencuci jas hitamnya karena setiap detik berada disekitarku. Itu masih mending, aku takut mereka tidak makan sama sekali." Yongguk tersenyum tipis, selalu mengomel tapi yang adiknya bicarakan memang selalu menyentuh hatinya, selalu memperdulikan orang lain. Karena itu, jika adiknya sedang mengomel Yongguk akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak suka? Apa kita ke Jepang saja?"

"Kalau saja kakek belum meninggal, aku akan memintanya menarik kembali permintaan terakhirnya itu. tapi dia sudah tenang disana. aku tidak mungkin mencekcoki arwahnya dengan hal ini." Yongguk tertawa keras.

"Kakek hanya tak ingin kau menjadi berandalan seperti Jongin."

"Faktanya dia yang termuda dikeluarga kita. Tapi aku yang diperlakukan seperti aku yang termuda." Yongguk mengulum senyumnya, selalu nyaman jika dia beragrumen dengan adik manisnya ini. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa adiknya sudah tumbuh dengan sangat tampan dan cantik juga manis, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya masih seperti waktu dia sekolah dasar, baby face huh? Tepat.

Yongguk mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke atas, pintunya sangat tinggi, dengan tulisan 'Grandmaster' yang besar dan terlihat seperti emas. Yongguk menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tampak acuh saja karena Baekhyun belum selesai melihat perkelahian di lapangan basket. Oh sungguh.

Lelaki tua itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum lebar, tepat di depan Yongguk dan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menunduk hormat.

"Selamat datang, di rumah."

"Haha.. paman, kau masih mengingat kami?" Tanya Yongguk ceria, Baekhyun memandang Yongguk heran, heran karena Yongguk bisa memiliki banyak ekspresi yang jarang dia lihat. Lelaki tua itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Godness. Ini Bang kecil kita? Uhh.. manis sekali." Baekhyun menatap Yogguk tajam saat kakaknya itu hampir terjungkal karena menahan ledakan tawanya. Lelaki tua itu memeluk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas.

"Paman Jung, dia yang akan bersekolah disini. Dia.. dia sudah tingkat dua senior high school." Tuan Jung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi berisi Baekhyun, mencubitnya pelan.

"Astaga, aku kira Jongin yang akan bersekolah disini. Memangnya dia dan Jongin .. oh Tuhan, kau lebih tua dari Jongin benar?" Baekhyun mengagguk dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf.. aku lupa sayang. mungkin kau akan aku ajak main ke rumah. Kau masih ingat anak paman?"

"Paman, anak paman adalah temanku." Yongguk memotong.

"Haha, sepertinya banyak yang aku lupakan Yongguk. Kau harus menceritakannya, dan selama di Jepang juga. Dan jangan lupakan bagaiman kabar ke dua orang tua kalian disana?" Yongguk melirik Baekhyun yang acuh dan memilih bermain game di ponselnya.

"Tapi paman. Bukankah sebentar lagi, jam akan dimulai?"

"Tidak masalah. Akan aku minta murid ku mengantarnya ke kelas, kau disini dulu, itu juga jika kau tidak sibuk." Yongguk menggeleng, dan duduk, Baekhyun memperhatikan figora dimana tuan Jung dan istri, juga anaknya yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan outfit hitam, senyumnya pun sangat menawan, tanpa sadar Baekhyun termangu.

KLEK

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan tinggi masuk dengan menggunakan seragam seperti murid-murid disini.

"Baekhyun-ah, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dia ketua osis disini." Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum, Baekhyun balas terseyum dan membungkuk kecil.

"Antar kan dia Hun, dia sekelas denganmu." Sehun mengiyakan dan membungkuk hormat, Yongguk merasakan pipinya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut, dan saat dia menoleh, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya, Yongguk juga tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu gemas.

"Aku pergi, hyung. mana uang sakuku?" Baekhyun bertingkah, tuan Jung dan Yongguk tertawa.

"Aku sudah menaruhnya diranselmu, anak manis." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, membuat Sehun tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun, terlalu manis untuk dia abaikan. Sayang rasanya, kalau tidak melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bertingkah menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk, dengan Sehun ke dalam kelas, sekedar pemberitahuan, Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada disamping Sehun, dia benar-benar merasa terlindungi dari siswa-siswa aneh di sekolah ini. Sehun memang berwajah dingin, namun dia sangat hangat kala berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman.

Kegaduhan didalam kelas terheti saat Sehun menendang sebuah bangku, semua murid langsung menatap ke depan, sebagian ada yang menunduk, takut, dan ada yang masih tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Guru Park tidak mengajar. Dan kalian, siapapun yang menguncinya di toilet ku harap tidak jadi pengecut untuk datang ke ruangan BK nanti saat bel istirahat," Siswa dibelakang sana ada yang tertawa, semua murid kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih memasang wajah datar, tapi matanya sedikit berekasi, sedikit, pada lelaki tinggi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh, bukan betapa anehnya senyuman itu, tapi lelaki tinggi itu yang mencium lelaki cantik yang duduk disampingnya itu. masih ingat kejadian tadi? Kedua pemerannya sekarang duduk sebangku. Dan sialnya Baekhyun ada dikelas yang sama dengan mereka.

"Dia. Bang Baekhyun. Ku harap kalian menggunakan nyali kalian bukan untuk mengerjainya. Karena kalian bisa kapan saja ditendang dari sekolah ini." Baekhyun selalu kagum pada setiap kata-kata Sehun, selalu dengan nada tegas dan menekan. Semua siswa kembali riuh karena mendengar nama lengkap Baekhyun, marga pemilik sekolah ini.

"Kau yakin, aku tinggal sendiri disini?" Baekhyun mendang Sehun, mereka saling melempar senyum, Sehun memberikan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menerimanya. Sehun kembali menendang meja, dan suasan kembali hening.

"Jangan ada perkelahian, aku ada rapat."

"Baik, ketua." Baekhyun akhirnya tahu, selain ketua OSIS Sehun juga ketua kelas.

"Kau duduk dengan .. Junhong. Junhong-ah, angkat tanganmu." Lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih pucat itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat Baekhyun bisa menemukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan sebelum Sehun berhasil menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya, Baekhyun sudah melangkah ke bangkunya, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari kelas, sementara lelaki cantik disamping lelaki tinggi pemeran ke jadian tadi menatap Sehun sendu.

Junhong tersenyum saat Baekhyun canggung menduduki bangku disampingya, saat itu Junhong berfikir lelaki manis yang baru saja di bawa Sehun ini sangat mempesona, lelaki bersurai biru itu menarik bangku Baekhyun hingga sangat dekat dengannya, masih menatap temannya tajam karena tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun, Junhong mengabaikan tatapan dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan hawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu." Baekhyun diam dan masih menatap wajah Junhong dari samping, lelaki tampan itu merasa diperhatikan dan balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Karena kau.. milik Sehun." Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"A-apa?" Junghong tersenyum miring.

"Aku Zelo. Salam kenal." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Meski ada rasa yang aneh saat Junhong ah, maksudnya Zelo mengatakan dia adalah milik Sehun, senang tapi dia tak mengerti. Baekhyun melihat kertas yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya." Wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna. Membuat Zelo semakin gemas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tak mau bicara dengan Zelo. Tapi Zelo menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak kunjung dia hapus sejak berhasil membawa Baekhyun makan di kantin bersamanya.

"Kau menunggu siapa? Sehun? Dia sangat sibuk dear, sebaiknya kau makan-"

"Berhenti Jelo." Zelo tersedak, membuat Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Panggilan apa itu? menjijikkan."

"Itu manis. Aku menyukainya." Zelo diam dan acuh. Kini giliran dia yang tak mau bicara sama sekali, mungkin karena panggilan manis dari sahabat manisnya itu, sahabat? Ya, sangat cepat, tapi siapa yang peduli? Siapa saja bisa dengan gampang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun.

"Dia..Luhan, dan yang tinggi Chanyeol. Boleh ku tahu kenapa di kelas tadi kau menanyakan mereka berdua?"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya pedih, dia tak yakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bertaruh pada Zelo memberikan banyak sekali sambal pada makanannya, bertaruh bahwa dia tahan dan kuat untuk makanan-makanan pedas atau menyalahkan Zelo yang tak mempercayainya. Meragukannya sampai dirinya berbuat seperti itu.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Zelo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat namun dialiri keringat dari ujung pelipisnya, Baekhyun merutuk dengan segala kata-kata kotor dalam gumamannya, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ada masalah dengan system pencernaanku."

"Kau memilikinya? Ah maksudku.. penyakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan segera pergi tak memperdulikan apa yang Zelo teriakkan padanya. Dia merasa begitu sial hari ini. Sialnya lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu arah menuju toilet mengharuskannya berteriak pada wajah seseorang saat orang itu menyentuh bahunya, orang itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau? Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar, sesuatu dibawah sana agaknya butuh jalan keluar, oh itu menjijikkan. Lelaki dengan kulit Tan itu tersenyum tipis dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun menahan nafas dan mengangguk, sialan, dia masih saja bersifat baik disaat seperti ini.

"Dimana-"

"Tapi, sebelumnya bisa kah aku menanyaimu terlebih dulu?" Daehyun diam dan mengagguk tak marah sama sekali dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang memotong kalimatnya sebelum dia selesai.

"Toilet? Dimana?" Daehyun mengulum senyumnya melihat wajah merah itu. tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terdapat di belakang Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, sialan.

"Itu.. toilet."

"Tapi ini toilet guru,"

"Kau masih peduli? Dengan keadaanmu yang sudah.." Mereka larut dalam suasana hening, Baekhyun melemparkan banyak sekali ancaman dalam siratan matanya, dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum, hingga Baekhyun dengan gesit masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Tolong berjaga di luar tuan Jung!" Teriak Baekhyun, Daehyun menggeleng-geleng dengan kelakuan orang tidak sopan itu, tapi untunglah dia manis, jadi Daehyun tidak marah akan itu. apa peduli mu? Seseorang berdiri didepan Daehyun dengan nafas yang berantakan.

"Jung, kau melihat.. lelaki pendek .. wajahnya masih asing di sekolah ini, dan dia putih, cantik.."

"Dia didalam.. " Zelo membulatkan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Daehyun tersenyum miring.

"Sudahlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi dia menahanku untuk berjaga disini. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki satu teman lagi yang kurang ajar pada seniornya." Zelo tertawa, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia.. dia Bang Baekhyun." Daehyun terhenyak sedetik kemudian menatap Zelo serius, membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi diam menahan tawanya yang masih tersisa.

"Dia .."

"Kenapa Jung? kau tidak ingin pamor mu turun anak kepala sekolah? Ya, dia cucu pemilik sekolah ini." Daehyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Sejak kapan aku memperdulikan hal itu Junhong-ah? Dia sangat manis." Zelo menatap Daehyun curiga, matanya menyipit dan membulat saat Daehyun membalasanya dengan seringaian.

"Oh dude, kau gila. Tapi, sayang.. kau kalah cepat Dari Sehun."

"Aku masih cukup puas dengan Yongjae. Aku hanya bilang, dia manis." Zelo tertawa keras.

"Itu juga yang kau katakan saat kau Tanya siapa nama lelaki yang kini jadi pacarmu itu. Yoo Yongjae, malangnya nasibmu memiliki kekasih hitam, mesum, dan tidak setia."

"Tutup mulut sialan mu itu." Junhong tersenyum remeh dan merangkul leher Daehyun, gampang dengan tingginya yang melebihi Daehyun.

"Kau tidak akan menghianati kakak sepupu ku yang manis itu kan?" Daehyun menjitak kepala biru Zelo.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi, aku hanya akan berselingkuh denganmu." Jawab Daehyun datar, Zelo berekspresi seolah-olah dia akan muntah.

"Kau makin kaya dengan bahasa yang menjijikkan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan sabar didepan mading yang tersedia bangku cukup panjang disana. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling nya dengan khawatir, dia yakin ini sudah sangat sore dan dia takut dengan gelap. Semoga saja Yongguk tidak terbentur apapun hingga melupakan kabar adiknya yang malang, menunggunya bak anak hilang di sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sehun terus saja mengiriminya pesan. Sehun pulang bersama lelaki yang Zelo panggil Luhan tadi. Meski Baekhyun ragu akan hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang terlihat seperti hanya korban dan tersangka, tapi sesuatu yang jelas adalah Luhan tampak memandang Sehun berbeda. Luhan, adalah saudara kembar Sehun. Tapi Luhan tak memancarkan hal itu dimatanya. Tapi hal yang berbeda.

Ponselnya bergetar dan itu membuat suasana hening terpecah karena Baekhyun hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya. Dia sudah cukup konyol dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Halo…"

"…"

"Kau masih ada dibandara? Kenapa hyung tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri?"

"…"

"Ya.. ya, aku memang mengatakan itu. tapi aku tidak punya siapapun untuk membawaku pulang." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia menyesal sudah mengeluhkan siapa yang termuda dan siapa yang diperlakukan seperti yang termuda, sekarang Yongguk benar- benar mengubah keluahannya menjadi penyesalan, adiknya yang paling muda bernama Bang Jongin itu pulang dan Yongguk lebih memilih menjemputnya. Karena apa? Karena Jongin yang termuda. What the hell.

"Sehun… dia sudah pulang. Dan-"

"…"

"Ha? Hyung kau tidak membaca Koran pagi ini? Kau tahu anak tetangga kita bahkan yang jadi korban penculikan."

"…"

"A-apa? Aku sudah besar! Baiklah! Aku akan pulang sendiri!"

PIP

Mata kecil itu langsung membesar dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hyunggg!" Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut menatap lelaki yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan ceria.

"Bang Jongin bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disiniii?" Lelaki Tan dengan setelah kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru gelap itu nyengir dengan bodohnya membuat Baekhyun serasa ikut bodoh.

"Hyung tidak menjemputku.."

"Dia menjemputmu bodoh!" Jongin mendengus.

"Bukan dia, tapi kau hyung! aku melihat Yongguk hyung berdiri sendiri tanpa kau tadi."

Hening

Bugh

Bugh

"Aww hyung! aw! Hentikaannn.." Baekhyun masih memukuli Jongin dengan ranselnya, dengan nafas terengah-engah Baekhyun berhenti melakukan hal itu dan menendang tulang kering Jongin, membuat Jongin kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau idiot? Sudah ku bilang sekolah dengan benar! Astaga, kau tidak kasihan pada kami Jongin?" Jongin menghela nafas. Dia menepuk ke dua pundak Baekhyun yang naik turun.

"Diam. Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Pulang? Dengan apa idiot?" Jongin kembali membuang nafas. Jongin sangat tahu kakaknya yang cantik ini punya kebiasaan marah dan mudah lepas control, tapi apapun itu, dia tahu Baekhyun adalah kakak yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap adik di dunia ini. Bang Jongin tidak berbohong.

"Aku tadi meminta temanku untuk menjemputku." Jongin langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, dia tahu Baekhyun kembali naik darah dengan ucapannya.

"Ayolah, hyung. kau sudah biasa melihatku mengerjai Yongguk hyung. jadi tenangkan dirimu. Jongin sangatttt sayang padamu. Baekhyun-hyung."

"Tutup mulutmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan meminta maaf nanti, aku juga sudah menyuruh Yongguk-hyung untuk pulang kok."

"Kapan?" Jongin diam berfikir.

"Saat aku akan berlari pada mu tadi." Baekhyun menatap adiknya memelas, kenapa dia memiliki adik seperti ini, berandalan, idiot tapi selalu membuatnya luluh dengan setiap ucapan manjanya kala memelas dan mengatakan betapa dia menyayanginya. Sungguh Baekhyun menyayangi adiknya yang menyebalkan.

"Sudah hyung. jangan menatap ku begitu. Ayo pulang.." Baekhyun pasrah saja diseret oleh adik kesayangannya. kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Oh, andai dia bukan adikku Tuhan.." Lirih Baekhyun putus asa.

"Siapa dia Jongin?" Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara bass yang tampak tak asing baginya. Bagus, berandalan dan sesame berandalan selalu berada dalam lingkungan yang sama. Dan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sangat ingin Baekhyun hindari adalah teman yang Jongin katakana tadi, teman. Yah.

"Kurasa di Thailand lebih baik dari pada disini."

"Eh?" Jongin bingung saat tiba-tiba kalimat itu terluncur dari Baekhyun.

"Bang Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti disana. lelaki tinggi itu masuk ke dalam mobil diikiuti Jongin yang menyeret Baekhyun ikut masuk. Baekhyun terus saja menatap ke lauar, dan Jongin merasa khawatir dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun yang hilang seketika. Baekhyun dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang kembali bergetar.

"Hmm.."

"…"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku sudah pulang."

Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Yongguk –hyung, dia masih sempat menjemputku. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku pulang sendirian." Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Kau pulang sendirian? Kenapa tidak dengan ku saja. Maaf kalau aku.." Jongin menimang-nimang. Sedangkan Baekhyun seperti mati suri mendengarnya, dia yakin lelaki berandalan dihdapannya mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kau benar Yeol. Aku fikir kakak ku akan lebih aman jika bersamamu."

"Mwo? Tidak. Itu merepotkan." Baekhyun mencoba menolaknya dengan halus, Chanyeol berdehem.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Chanyeol, matilah kau, harap Baekhyun dalam hati. Jongin tentu tak akan keberatan akal hal itu.

"Iya, Yeol aku percayakan hyung ku padamu." Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Jongin, membuat Jongin menoleh dengan cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Hingga membuat Jongin takut melihatnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang dengan Sehun."

"Sehun?" Baekhyun merasakan seseorang baru saja menggertakkan giginya, dan entah apa dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini.

"Ya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau Luhan cemburu jika melihatku pulang dengan Chanyeol-ssi." Jongin bingung sendiri, karena tak ada dari satu namapun yang Jongin kenal orangnya.

"Ya. Kalau seperti itu.. tidak masalah juga." Chanyeol disana menatap tajam kea rah jalanan, sesuatu yang aneh menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat, apalagi saat Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Luhan dan Sehun, rasanya ingin Chanyeol telanjangi lelaki manis itu, dia tersenyum menyudut, lelaki manis kakak Bang Jongin ini sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Oh Sehun, Jung Daehyun, dan Park Chanyeol. Terkutuklah mereka.

.

TBC or Delete?

Gak layak edar jiahaha

Maklum lah masih baru ini masih dibungkus/?

Review ya? Biar saya semangat lah ._. *bow


End file.
